


Small Bladder, Long Drive

by nefarious_irusu



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Bladder Control, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Desperation, Embarrassment, Gen, M/M, Mild Language, Omorashi, Partial Nudity, Situational Humiliation, Verbal Humiliation, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 08:06:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15408636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nefarious_irusu/pseuds/nefarious_irusu
Summary: “Didn't you just go an hour ago?”





	Small Bladder, Long Drive

“Didn't you just go an hour ago?”

Yuuri wouldn't need a single skating sponsor if he had a dollar for each time he was asked that question. Still, each time, it made his face heat and his palms sweat as if he'd never been asked something so downright _embarrassing_ before. The first time Viktor had asked him, he had nearly died of humiliation right then and there.

“I need to find a bathroom,” he had whispered once the fullness in his bladder had nearly become too much to bear. They had been out sightseeing in Japan, and Yuuri had tried to wait as long as he could to bring up using the bathroom again.

Viktor had wrinkled his brow, looking Yuuri up and down. “We just made a bathroom stop not an hour ago. Are you feeling sick?”

Yuuri shook his head insistently, more embarrassed by Viktor’s implication than the equally embarrassing truth. “No, no!” Yuuri felt his face growing hotter, his hands darting in front of his body and trying to emphasize Viktor’s mistaken assumption. “I just… need to… pee again. I must have had too much to drink this morning.”

Viktor had nodded, finding him a public restroom immediately and saving Yuuri from any further humiliation. It took Yuuri three more times being out with Viktor before the other man caught on to his frequent bathroom trips, and he was somewhat relieved when they finally did talk about it. Viktor had understood- Yuuri couldn't help having a small bladder, and Viktor was glad to help him stay comfortable by making sure he got enough bathroom breaks. 

“Didn't you just go an hour ago, Pig?”

Of course, Yuri was not as understanding. As Yuuri squirmed in the backseat of the taxi, he sorely wished that Viktor had been able to see him home from the airport. But, Yakov had insisted that he needed Viktor at the rink, so Yuri had been sent to fetch him instead. Yuuri tried his best to still his wiggling hips, feeling his face growing hot despite the chill in the taxi.

“I had a lot to drink on the plane…” 

It was a lie- he had purposely limited his fluids on the flight, knowing that Yuri would be the one to meet him at the airport. Yet, after peeing three times on the flight itself and once before leaving the airport, Yuuri still found himself in a state of desperation before they were anywhere near to the ice rink. 

To his dismay, Yuri blew him off with a roll of his eyes. “We’ll be at the rink in like an hour. Just hold it.”

He wouldn't have brought up his need at all if he could _just hold it_. Anxiety beginning to swirl inside his chest, and Yuuri felt his bladder protesting at his heightened sense of fear and shame. “Please,” Yuuri tried again in a mousey tone. “Can you ask the driver to stop somewhere?”

Yuri scoffed, leaning his head back against the taxi window. “I'm not asking him for shit. You're a grown man for Christ's sake.”

Yuuri's throat tightened as tears prickled in his eyes. It took everything in him not to let them fall as he nodded curtly, crossing one leg over the other tightly and staring out his own window at the grey sky. He chewed on his lower lip as he tried to keep still, hyper-focused on his movements while still trying to keep control of his swollen bladder.

He had waited much too long to say anything already, and sitting still didn't last long. The waistband of his jeans dug into his bladder directly, amplifying the pressure he felt. He released his lower lip from between his teeth with a huff, making one last attempt to save himself from embarrassing himself in the back of the taxi.

“Excuse me?” Yuuri's bladder screamed at him as he leaned forward and tapped the driver on the shoulder, sweat beading on his forehead.

“Eh?” the driver glanced at him through the mirror, speaking in fast Russian before looking back at the road.

Yuri scoffed, glaring harshly as they made eye contact once more. “He doesn't speak English, idiot.”

Yuuri wanted to curl up in a ball and cry, fresh tears of embarrassment gathering behind his eyes and threatening to fall. His control was starting to slip, the pressure in his stomach turning into painful waves as piss pressed against him from the inside, burning at the tip of his cock.

“Yuri, please,” he begged frantically. He gasped as he almost lost control, barely fanning his legs quick enough to stop the impending leak. His right hand gripped the fabric of his thigh painfully as he rocked in place, anxiety further fueling his desperate state. “I need to go so badly. Please, ask him to stop.”

Yuri's brow furrowed, eyes glued to where Yuuri's hand was creeping dangerously close to his crotch. “You're not going to piss yourself or something, are you?”

He was. If they didn't stop soon, Yuuri was sure that he would lose control and make a mess in the back of the taxi. “I can't wait until we get to the rink,” he tried again. He nearly moaned as another wave overwhelmed him, and he rocked methodically to try and grind his cock down onto the seat below. “Please.”

Yuri finally seemed to realize the gravity of the situation, nodding abruptly and leaning forward to address the driver. Yuuri darted his eyes between them during the short exchange, fighting off another leak and praying that the dampness he felt in his boxers was sweat from exertion rather than a dribble of pee.

“He's stopping at the next rest area,” Yuri told him as he leaned back.

Yuuri nodded, barely able to croak out a “thank you" as he crossed one leg over the other as tightly as he could. Humiliation threatened to overcome him, but he managed to focus on holding it, under the premise of not embarrassing himself even further.

Yuuri didn't realize that he must have made a pained sound until Yuri asked quietly, “will you be okay?”

Yuuri nodded grimly, gasping as what was surely a dribble of pee warmed his boxers. The tiny wet patch soon turned cold, clinging to his slit and making his need to release so much harder to resist. His hand finally moved from his thigh to grip the front of his pants, frantic to stop another dribble as it started.

“I…” he looked up and saw pity in Yuri's eyes, something he wasn't sure the boy could actually possess. “How much longer?” He whispered, kneading his clothed cock.

“Like five minutes.” Quieter, Yuri mumbled, “I didn't know you really had to go this bad. Sorry.”

Yuuri swallowed hard, nodding in acknowledgment to the apology but not having the strength to respond verbally. He grimaced as another leak slipped through the hold on his dick, his underwear now clinging to his crotch completely. 

By the time the taxi driver pulled off the highway and the rest stop came into sight, Yuuri could feel a certain wetness beneath his palm. He hoped it felt worse than it actually was, not daring to look down. Thankfully, the driver pulled right next to the building with the bathrooms inside.

“Here,” Yuri leaned over and unbuckled Yuuri's seat belt, shooing him away. “Hurry up before you wet yourself.”

Yuuri's hand trembled as he shoved the door open, standing up too quickly and allowing another hot jet of urine to soak him. He stood still for a moment, legs crossed and hand still buried in his crotch, trying to steady himself before moving to the bathroom. He clutched himself even harder when he finally did move, taking slow steps into the restroom. 

He nearly exploded the second the urinals came into view. With one hand undoing his jeans and the other getting soaked by the piss that was hurriedly starting to escape, Yuuri rushed over to one. He sighed with relief as he finally got out his leaking member, already spurting as he aimed it.

Relief was heavenly. Yuuri peed for what felt like forever, his lower stomach still sore once he was finished. He bit his lip as one last spurt escaped him, surprised that he could possibly still be holding more inside him. While washing his hands in the mirror, Yuuri noted the large wet patch on his crotch, a clear indication of his shame. He took off his coat and held it in front of his body as he exited the toilets.

Back in the taxi, Yuuri buckled up after laying his jacket over his lap, silent as the driver began to move back to the highway. He didn't dare glance at Yuri, ashamed to have been seen in such a desperate state, especially after Yuri had seen him emerging from the airport toilets just an hour before. Swallowing hard, Yuuri stared out the window for the remainder of their trip.

His pants still weren't dry by the time they reached the rink, but his bladder was full again. Yuuri tried to remain composed as he exited the taxi, glad that Yuri had taken his rolling suitcase for him, probably as a peace offering.

Yuuri held his jacket in front of him as they made their way into the rink, his eyes scanning the ice for Viktor. He bounced on his heels as they finally locked eyes, trying not to do a full-out potty dance as Viktor crossed the ice and slipped on his skate guards.

“My Yuuri!”

Yuuri still clutched his jacket to his front as Viktor kissed him, so distracted by his need that he could barely kiss him in return. 

"Are you alright?" Viktor whispered when the kiss broke, glancing down to Yuuri's crotch as if he could already sense what was wrong. 

Yuuri nodded, cheeks burning as he bent at the waist to control his rapidly evolving need. "Can you show me to the toilets?"

Viktor pressed a kiss to his temple and whisked him down the hall, Yuuri's bladder jostled and leaking at their quick pace. Away from the eyes of everyone else as they entered the corridor, Yuuri grabbed himself through the jacket in an attempt to keep the wet patch from before from getting any bigger. 

As soon as they got into the single-stall restroom and Yuuri caught sight of the toilet, he doubled over fully with both hands between his legs. He was breathing too heavily from the effort of holding his bladder to even be embarrassed as Viktor gently guided him to the toilet, whispering encouragements the entire painful walk. Yuuri whimpered as Viktor grabbed his jacket from him, sighing softly as the wet spot was exposed. 

"Oh, love." He skillfully undid Yuuri's button and zip for him as a hot spurt filled his underwear, darkening the damp spot on his jeans further. Yuuri frantically took himself out and aimed, his bladder too weak from holding it in the taxi to wait another second.

As Yuuri relieved himself, Viktor rubbed his lower back and kissed his neck, his reassuring touches calming Yuuri instantly. “Sorry,” Yuuri mumbled once finished, tucking himself away.

“Shh, it isn't your fault, love. The taxi driver wouldn't stop?”

Yuuri's cheeks burned at the insinuation, shaking his head. “He did, I… I waited too long to ask Yuri and at first he didn't take me seriously, and…” he trailed off for a moment, only continuing when Viktor carded his fingers through his hair. “I started to… go… in the taxi. It still hadn't dried by the time we got here and then I needed to go again already after holding it so long and-"

Viktor cut him off with his lips, pressing a loving kiss to Yuuri's. “Shh, everything is alright. I'll bring you a change of clothes from your bag and no one will ever know.”

Yuuri nodded gratefully, sucking in a deep breath. “Thank you.”

Viktor pressed yet another kiss to Yuuri, this time on his cheek. “I'll make sure that you don't have to worry about being made to wait for the rest of your stay, love.”

Yuuri nuzzled into Viktor's shoulder, wrapping his arms around him in a hug. “I love you.”

“And I love you.”

They both jumped as they heard an incessant pounding on the door, and a desperate voice from the other side. “Will you old men _hurry up_? I need to piss!”

Viktor's smile grew cynical at the sound of Yuri's desperate pleas, but Yuuri shook his head. Taking his hand into his own, Yuuri led him to the door. “Two wrongs don't make a right,” he reminded his lover.

“Finally!”

Yuuri tried to remind himself that as he and Viktor were pushed past in a hurry, the door slamming behind them.


End file.
